


"It's going to be okay."

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Ant-Man (and The Wasp) One-Shots [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Happy Ending, He's just worried, Hurt, It's Okay, Whump, hope is hurt, scott freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Hope gets hurt on a mission and Scott freaks out.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: Ant-Man (and The Wasp) One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532075
Kudos: 14





	"It's going to be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I got this from a promt list I found on Pinterest lol.
> 
> Realistically I feel like Scott would be the one to get hurt, but I can always just do that another time. Maybe she like saved him or something, lol.

Everything had gone to plan until it hadn't. And then suddenly everything had gone south. In heinsight, Hope understands where they had messed up, but it was too late to do anything about now, anyway.

Which is why they're now In a back alley, Scott looking like he's going to pass out as he applies preassure to Hope, who's sitting against a brick wall, left thigh.

"Scott, calm down."

"Why aren't they here already?!" Scott yells frantically. "They should've been here by now!"

"No, no, Scott-- ow!" Hope shouts. "You need to keep the pressure on."

"Oh, man," Scott mumbles, voice cracking. "Hank is gonna kill me."

It hurts. It hurts a lot, actually. But with the way her boyfriend is looking right now, she figures she should just try to breathe through it. She assumes doing otherwise would just stress him out even more.

She feels sweaty and shaky. Her breaths almost come out as long, heavy wheezes and she feels just a little bit nasious. But she'll be okay soon. They've called for help and it's coming.

"He's not-- Are you crying?" Hope asks as Scott sniffles quietly. "Hey, look at me."

"I'm sorry." He says. Hope's face falls when she sees his face. "I'm just worried. You really scared me."

Oh...

"I'm okay, Scott," She murmurs loud enough for Scott to hear. "Everything's going to be okay," She says whiping his tears with her thumb.

She huffs through her nose and groans quietly. She can't wait for whatever pain killers they have for her.

"Oh, are you in a lot of pain?" He asks and then seems to mentally slap himself. "Well, obviously you're in a lot of pain. I mean, are you going to be okay until the abulance gets here?"

Hope snorts, resulting in Scott laughing too. "I'll be okay, don't worry," She assures him.

"Do you think Hank'll be mad about getting blood on the suits?" He asks.

Hope laughs.

As if on queue they hear sirens and Hope's bring loaded into the back before soon, Scott close behind. They ask what happened and Hope explains. They ask og Scott is hurt and he assures them that yes, he's unhurt. Except for maybe a couple of bruises which are really to no worry.

They arrive at the hospital soon enough where Hope is wheeled away and Scott's met by everyone. Maggie and Paxton being the first to greet him in a bone crushing hug. Janet and Hank keep their respectful distance, not that he'd expect them, let alone Hank, wanting to hug him.

"Cassie's still in school, but we'll get her once she's out," Maggie explains.

Scott nods understandingly.

"We brought you clothes," Paxton says, handing him a backpack.

Scott mumbles a thanks and rumages through it to look. "Underwear?" He asks pulling up a pair of boxers.

They shrug. "We weren't sure what you needed," Maggie explains.

He talks with Janet and Hank before changing, apologizing prefously about the blood which Hank just brushes off as not a big deal. It was an accident after all.

Just a few minutes after Paxton has pocket up Cassie from school they're let into Hope's room. Scott bring the first in.

"Hi, honey," He greets her lossing her lovingly. "The whole gang is here," He says.

"Everyone?" She asks drowsily.

"Of course," Scott replies, chuckling. "We're a package deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
> Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @marenemilie03  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
